Kit Fisto/Leyendas
|nace = |muere = 19 ABY, Coruscant[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] |especie = Nautolano |genero = Masculino |altura = 1,96 Metro Imperial estándars''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' |pelo = Ninguno |ojos = Negros |era = Era del alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion = *Orden Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros = Yoda |aprendices = *Bant EerinPower of the Jedi Sourcebook *Nahdar Vebb }} Kit Fisto fue un renombrado Maestro Jedi nautolano durante los años de la decadencia de la República Galáctica. En el 41 ABY él tomó a Bant Eerin como su padawan, y posteriormente tomó a Nahdar Vebb. Durante las Guerras Clon, sirvió como Alto General Jedi en el Gran Ejército de la República, y también como miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi. Fisto participó y sobrevivió a la Primera Batalla de Geonosis y lideró un equipo de clones en la Batalla de Mon Calamari. Fisto también estuvo presente en Kamino, dónde sobrepasó los límites del Código Jedi con su relación con la Jedi Aayla Secura, salvando su vida durante la batalla. En una missón a Vassek, Fisto se encontró cara a cara con el General Grievous, estando cerca de derrotarlo. Sin embargo, el curso de la batalla cambió cuando Grievous activó sus droides guardaespaldas y mató al antiguo padawan de Fisto y recién caballero jedi, Nahdar Vebb. Avanzadas las Guerras Clon, él ayudó a Obi-Wan Kenobi en Ord Cestus y posteriormente luchó en duelo contra Asajj Ventress, al fin de detener la fabricación de los droides asesinos de Jedi. Finalmente, después de años siendo considerado por un puesto en el Consejo Jedi, Fisto fue designado para el cargo, debido a sus ejemplares logros en las batallas durante las Guerras Clon. Después de ser nombrado por el Consejo, Fisto fue con Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker a Cato Neimoidia en una misión para capturar a Nute Gunray. Gunray escapó del encuentro con los tres famosos Jedi. Durante la Batalla de Coruscant, Fisto ayudó en la batalla aérea contra la invasión de las fuerzas separatistas. Tras la revelación de Anakin Skywalker de que Palpatine en realidad era Palpatine, Fisto, junto con Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, y Saesee Tiin, trataron de arrestar al Supremo Canciller, pero fallaron. En el enfrentamiento final con el Lord Sith, Fisto fue asesinado a manos de Darth Sidious. Biografía Vida temprana Kit Fisto nació en el planeta Glee Anselm en la región de Sabilon.The New Essential Guide to Characters Él fue entrenado por el Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi, el Maestro Yoda. Su distintiva cabeza de tentáculos contenía receptores olfativos altamente sensibles que le permitían detectar expresiones feromonales de emociones y otros cambios químicos en el cuerpo. Esto era, efectivamente, un atributo único no presente en otros Jedi, ya fuera naturalmente o a través del poder de la Fuerza. Como tal, esperó ser asignado al Consejo de Paz, pero, en cambio, fue elegido como miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi. En el 41 ABY, Kit tomó el entrenamiento de una Padawan, la mon calamari Bant Eerin, después de que su maestro original, Tahl muriera. El Consejo Jedi pensó que sería beneficioso que fuera entrenado por alguien que también fuera anfibio. Más tarde, después de dejar de tener cómo aprendiz a Bant Eerin, Kit Fisto cogeria como padawan a Nahdar Vebb, un Mon Calamariano. Guerras Clon Batalla de Geonosis thumb|230px|right|Kit Fisto liderando las [[tropas clon en la Primera Batalla de Geonosis]] El Maestro Kit Fisto estuvo en la batalla que dio inicio a las Guerras Clon en Geonosis. Él fue uno de los 200 Jedi comandados por el maestro Mace Windu, que fueron enviados a rescatar a Obi-Wan Kenobi de las manos de los Separatistas cuando este informaba al Consejo Jedi sobre sus planes.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] Llegaron justo cuando se realizaba la ejecución de Obi-Wan junto con Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala, que también fueron encontrados culpable de espionaje por Poggle el Menor a ser matados por las bestias mortales de la Arena Petranaki. En la batalla Kit Fisto derribo a C-3PO en un cuerpo de droide que le había sido implantado. Los Jedi lucharon contra droides de batalla. Muchos cayeron en el conflicto y los pocos sobrevivientes parecían perdidos cuando terminaron rodeados. Pero justo a tiempo llegó el Gran Maestro Yoda y el recientemente formado Gran Ejército de la República para salvarles, el maestro jedi ki-adi mundi lo ayudo a subir a la nave de los clones , asi quesi mundi muriera fisto también moriria Así entonces dio inicio La Primera Batalla de Geonosis en la que Fisto se encargo de dirigir a una unidad especial de soldados clon. Batalla de Mon Calamari left|200px|thumb|[[Kit Fisto/Leyendas|Kit Fisto liderando un grupo de soldados clon SCUBA en Dac.]] En una de les primeras misiones de las Guerras Clon, Kit Fisto encabezó un grupo de soldados clon SCUBA en la Batalla de Dac en la que enfrentó a la Liga de Aislamiento Quarren, aliados separatistas, en esta batalla se las arregló para destruir el arma principal de los quarren, un Cañón Cangrejo.Star Wars: Clone Wars Fisto más tarde viajó otra vez a Dac al descubrir que la Liga de Aislamiento había vuelto a resurgir, bajo la dirección de las extrañas criaturas, parecidas a medusas, conocidas como Moappa. Estos seres se agrupaban para convertirse en una gran bestia, poseiendo excepcional inteligencia y el poder de la telepatía. Fisto las derrotó dispersando las criaturas individualmente en el aguas. Kit más tarde, llegó de nuevo a un acuerdo sobre el mundo que llevó a la unión Quarren - Mon calamari a la representación conjunta en el Senado Galáctico.Fierce Currents Durante esta batalla Fisto llevaba un pez, con el símbolo del Yin Yang, en su cinturón. Escaramuza en Kamino thumb|150px|Fisto durante las [[Guerras Clon/Leyendas|Guerras Clon]] Pocos meses después de la Batalla de Geonosis, Fisto y Aayla Secura residieron en Kamino. Un día el Jedi encontró muertos a muchos soldados clon. Después del estudió por los científicos Kaminoanos, ellos concluyeron que los soldados estaban infectados por un nano-virus. Entonces visitaron al maestro clonador Sayn Ta, que les dijo que había un traidor Kaminoano en las instalaciones. Fisto y Secura siguieron el rastro del traidor y se enfrentaron contra un grupo de super droides de batalla, los cuales habían sido cedidos al traídor por los Separatistas. Al final de la escaramuza, Secura fue despistada a la plataforma y arrastrada hasta el fondo del agua por uno de los droides de batalla. Kit saltó rápidamente hacía ella y, al ser un anfibio, respiró por los dos, aunque aquello fue mas que “respirar por los dos” para Aayla y Fisto. Aayla entonces escaló por la plataforma y fue agarrada por el traidor, con el nano-virus en un inyector apuntando a su brazo. Aayla se salvó con una gran coordinación, golpeando el inyector hacia el brazo del traidor. El Kaminoano murió al instantáneamente.Tides of Terror Cuando Fisto salvó a Aayla, esto abrió una relación entre los dos que puso al límite el Código Jedi, similar a la relación entre Obi-Wan Kenobi y Siri Tachi. Misión de Devaron Seis meses después del inicio de las Guerras Clon, Kit Fisto junto con un grupo de Jedi investigando los ataques de unos invasores que estaban ligados a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, los llevó a una misión al planeta Devaron, donde al parecer se ubicaba su base. Él mismo preparó identificaciones falsas para los Jedis Aayla Secura, Tholme y An'ya Kuro (conocida por la Mujer Oscura), para que averiguaran la posición exacta de la base, una vez que Aayla Secura proporcionó la ubicación, Kit Fisto y la Jedi T'ra Saa junto con un comando de Soldados clon, llegaron al planeta para destruir la base y así completar la misión.Jedi: Aayla Secura Misión a Ord Cestus thumb|left|180px|Kit Fisto durante la misión en Ord Cestus Avanzadas las Guerras Clon, Fisto se convirtió en el primero en combatir y derrotar al nuevo droide de seguridad JK-13, un droide de combate conocido como "Asesino Jedi". Estos robots se caracterizaban por su inigualable capacidad de lucha tras demostrar su poder en uno de los soldados ARC, denominado CT-36/732, y apodado Sirty. Fisto, acompañado de Obi-Wan Kenobi, los soldados ARC " A-98," cuatro soldados clon, y el abogado Doolb Snoil, que era un representante del Senado Galáctico, viajaron al planeta Ord Cestus con el fin de negociar un acuerdo que venderia los "bio-robots" a la República. Sin embargo, el plan pronto se convirtió en un reclutamiento de guerrillas para luchar en un posible golpe de estado contra el gobierno. Fisto fue con el nombre falso de Nemonus, un Jedi Oscuro, para engañar a las Cinco Familias, el Jedi descubrió que tenían un completo control sobre el planeta. Cerca del final de la operación, luchó contra la Acólita Oscura Asajj Ventress. Ella estudió sus movimientos, mientras él eliminaba sus subordinados X'Ting con facilidad, cuando llegó a ella, él estaba listo. Kit ejecutó un complejo movimiento rápido y suficientemente confuso incluso para la experimentada mirada de Obi-Wan. Mientras Fisto perdía contra ella, fue salvado de la muerte por Obi-Wan, quien llegó segundos antes de que Ventress hubiera terminado con él. Obi-Wan, sin embargo, habría sido decapitado si el inconsciente Fisto no hubiera regresado rápidamente para devolverle el favor.Traición en Cestus Misión a Vassek thumb|280px|Kit Fisto Contra El General Grievous Kit Fisto le siguió la pista a Nute Gunray hasta Vassek donde se encontró con Nahdar Vebb, su antiguo padawan. Allí los dos entraron en el castillo que se encontraba entre la niebla, sin saber que era una trampa puesta por el conde Dooku. El castillo resultó ser la guarida del general Grievous. Fueron atacados por diversas trampas, pudieron herir seriamente al Grievous pero como este es casi un droide, este se escapó y fue reconstruido. En una de las trampas los clones murieron. Más tarde, Nahdar Vebb luchó contra Grievous, en el combate el antiguo padawan de Fisto se dejo llevar por la ira siendo asesinado por el General. Así, Kit Fisto se quedó solo luchando contra Grievous, casi venciendolo, hasta que éste activó a sus droides guardaespaldas, los MagnaGuardia IG-100 de manera que Fisto se vio obligado a huir justo cuando su droide llega. Ascenso thumb|left|150px|Kit Fisto durante las [[Guerras Clon/Leyendas|Guerras Clon]] Durante años, el nombre de Fisto fue nombrado como candidato para el Alto Consejo Jedi. Humilde, y sintiendo que no tenía capacidades para tal nombramiento, él en repetidas ocasiones rechazo el ofrecimiento. Sin embargo, Fisto en las Guerras Clon respondió a cualquier duda sobre su idoneidad, y él fue ascendido a un puesto en el òrgano. En algún momento durante la guerra, Fisto viajó con el maestro Jedi Plo Koon para sofocar la rebelión de los reclusos de la prisión submarina M´bardi. Aquí se encontró con el infame Gen'Dai cazarecompensas Durge, a quienes atrapó en las catacumbas de debajo de la prisión. Kit se mantuvo alerta, pensando que Durge escaparia antes de que llegaran refuerzos. Plo Koon confió en que habían dominado al cazarecompensas aparentemente invencible, pero como predijo Kit, el cazarecompensas escapó.Means and Ends Nova Carmesí thumb|150px|right|Kit Fisto luchando contra las fuerzas separatistas en Rishi. Finalmente, el Jedi se enteró de una recompensa que había sido colocado a todos los Jedi. Para poner fin a esta amenaza, Fisto viajó con los compañeros Maestros Jedi Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, y Saesee Tiin a la Plataforma—la base de operaciones de la sección Nova Carmesí del gremio de Cazarrecompensas. Mientras que los otros tres Jedi fueron causando estragos a los Cazarrecompensas, Kit hizo su camino a las celdas. Tras la liberación de los presos, Kit incitó un alzamiento de los presos por el daño causado por los Cazarrecompensas, antes de incorporarse a sus compañeros Jedi. Los cuatro se encargaron rápidamente del trabajo de los Cazarrecompensas, obligándolos a la bajar los precios de los Jedi.Star Wars Republic: Show of Force Primera Batalla de Cato Neimodia Con un gran contraataque de la República contra los Mundos del Núcleo, el General Grievous había ordenado a todos los miembros del Consejo retirarse a un punto de encuentro en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Sin embargo, la Inteligencia de la República obtuvo la información de que Nute Gunray huyó de vuelta a su fortaleza en Cato Neimoidia. Kit Fisto, acompañado por el General Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker, condujo un asalto en el planeta natal Neimoidiano, Cato Neimoidia. Después de un gran bombardeo aéreo, la principal fuerza clon, dirigido por el General Fisto, aterrizó y comenzó a dar golpes a los escudos de energia de la ciudad. Después de intensos combates Kit y sus clones finalmente entraron a través de la ciudadela donde Nute Gunray se escondía. Sin embargo, Gunray escapó antes de que ninguno de los Jedi pudiera detenerlo. Batalla de Coruscant thumb|left|180px|[[Caza estelar/Leyendas|Caza estelar Delta-7 de Fisto]] Durante la Batalla de Coruscant, Fisto, junto con Mace Windu, inicialmente protegió al Supremo Canciller Palpatine, valientemente luchando contra los intentos de captura de la Canciller del General Grievous. Cuando el General Grievous intentó coger al Canciller para embarcar al tren Maglev que estaba siendo evacuado, Fisto y Windu se enfrentaron contra la fuerza de ataque de Grievous, salvando al Canciller y innumerables civiles a bordo.El Laberinto del Mal En un intento, Grievous fue tan audaz que saltó hacia el tren y trató de abrir el techo del vagón en el que se encontrba el Canciller. Kit fue el primero en darse cuenta del peligro y dispararó a través del agujero que Grievous había hecho, seguido de Mace Windu. Mientras Mace estaba luchando contra Grievous, Kit desmontó dos MagnaGuardia IG-100 con facilidad, rechazando el intento de Grievous de coger al Canciller. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano. Cuando se enteraron de que Shaak Ti había fallado en la protección de Palpatine, ellos persiguieron al lanzadera tri-ala de Grievous hasta el final, fallando en el intento. Muerte Poco después Anakin Skywalker reveló que el Canciller Palpatine era el Señor Oscuro de los Sith que los Jedis hacía tiempo que estaban buscando, Kit Fisto acompañó a Mace Windu, Agen Kolar y Saesee Tiin a enfrentarse al Canciller. thumb|200px|Kit Fisto muere a manos del [[Supremo Canciller Palpatine.]] Fisto estuvo hablando con Kolar y Tiin antes de partir hacía el combate a la oficina del Canciller. Él dijo que habría sido más tranquilo si Plo Koon, Yoda o Obi-Wan Kenobi hubieran estado con ellos. El Maestro Tiin se lo retrajo; él mantuvo que ellos debían de ser capaces de someter a Palpatine, y que ellos eran suficientes para la tarea.''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela Aunque su destreza le permitió vivir más que Tiin y Kolar, el dominio del Shii-Cho no fue rival para Sidious. Él conoció su fin cuando Sidious, el hombre que había protegido unos días antes, lo atravesó en el estómago. Otra versión afirma que Fisto sobrevive a su herida y escapa del lugar. Personalidad thumb|left|120px|La famosa sonrisa de Kit Kit era un Nautolano verde y se parecía a la mayoría de los Nautolanos. A menudo llevaba sus colas como una cola de caballo. Vestía ropas Jedi estándar y usaba un sable de luz verde. Con tranquilidad y aceptando las perspectivas de la vida, Fisto llevaba su obligación con entusiasmo, a menudo con una amplia sonrisa cuando los acontecimientos iban en buena dirección.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] Fisto tenía un gran sentido de la humildad que iba con ese sentido de humor, mayoritariamente destacaba poco, inicialmente desinteresado en la idea del nombramiento del Consejo Jedi. En vez de eso, él creía que sería más apropiado para el Consejo de Paz, de acuerdo con su opinión de que era el papel de los Jedi utilizar el poder que poseían para garantizar la mejora social de los menos afortunados. Fisto estaba de acuerdo con Obi-Wan del ascenso de Anakin Skywalker a Caballero Jedi, diciendo la famosa frase, "Él es nuestro mejor piloto y un astuto guerrero." A pesar de su radical estilo de combatir, y su naturaleza tranquila, Fisto fue sorprendentemente conservador sobre la cuestión de la política galáctica. Aunque se le consideró muy adecuado para el entrenamiento de Bant Eerin, Fisto aún albergaba dudas acerca de su competencia como profesor y un modelo a seguir. Relación con Aayla Secura thumb|180px|Fisto salva la vida de [[Aayla Secura/Leyendas|Aayla Secura]] Fisto tenía una gran amistad y cercanía con su compañera Jedi, Aayla Secura. Ella aseguraba que Fisto era el único que la comprendía y sabía interpretar sus estados de ánimo solo con observar sus lekkus. Desarrollaron un profundo respeto el uno por el otro; de tal manera que quizás si hubiesen estado fuera de la Orden Jedi esto hubiese evolucionado en algo más. La relación llegó a sobrepasar lo permitido por el Código Jedi. Poderes y habilidades Kit Fisto fue entrenado como a Cónsul JediPower of the Jedi Sourcebook, eso hizo que lo llevara a centrarse más en los poderes de la Fuerza. Llegó a ser capaz de crear y manipular las corrientes de agua a través del uso de la Fuerza, tanto para fines ofensivos como defensivos. Fisto diseñó su propia técnica de la Fuerza con su habilidad, llamándose Orbe de la Fuerza. en la batalla de Mon calamari.]] Poseía un agudo sentido del olfato, lo que le permitía leer las emociones de otros sensibles a la Fuerza. Sin embargo, no le faltaba el aspecto físico de la Fuerza. Fisto era un maestro de la Forma I (Shii-Cho), la primera forma del Combate con sables de luz, la dominaba hasta tal punto que fue considerado como uno de los mejores "espadachines" en la Orden. Kit también era un nadador extremadamente diestro y perfeccionó sus habilidades Jedi para sacar ventaja de sus orígenes anfibios, haciéndolo un enemigo mortal bajo el agua así como en tierra firme. Él usó dos sables de luz en su combate con Grievous durante la misión a Vassek, sabiendo luchar con la forma Jar'Kai. Su sable de luz tenía dos cristales empleando un pulso bifurcado de ignición cíclica que permitía a la cuchilla operar bajo el agua. Esto resultó de utilidad en Mon calamari durante las Guerras Clon. Él utilizó una hoja verde, el color tradicional de los Cònsul Jedi. Kit Fisto era un experto usando el látigo de luz, a pesar de que no era su arma de primera elección. Un Jedi decidido y de recursos, Fisto se dedicó a mantener la paz en toda la galaxia y defender el honor del Código Jedi. Entre bastidores Kit Fisto apareció por primera vez en el Ataque de los Clones durante la Primera Batalla de Geonosis. Originalmente, su personaje fue designado como un Sith, pero desde la película no fue nombrado un Sith de otra especie que no sea la humana, esto fue cambiado. Zac Jensen y Daniel Zizmor interpretaron a Fisto en el Ataque de los Clones, pero no en la Venganza de los Sith. El papel lo hizo el especialista Ben Cooke. En la novelización de la Venganza de los Sith, Kit era decapitado por Palpatine, no muerto por un golpe en la cintura. Su muerte no fue descrita como tal, Anakin encontró la cabeza de Fisto en la mesa del Canciller con la sonrisa típica del Nautolano. En la novela el Laberinto del Mal, James Luceno indica que Fisto llevaba un sable de luz azul. En Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV), Phil LaMarr puso la voz a Kit Fisto. Su voz fue inspirada en la voz de los "the 7-UP guy" de sus anuncios en televisiónTheForce.net Force Cast, Interview with Dave Filoni.. LaMarr dio la voz al personaje con acento Jamaicano, aunque en el capítulo 21 de The Clone Wars, el primer capítulo en el que habla, el personaje tiene acento americano.thumb|Figuras de Lego de [[Kit Fisto/Leyendas|Kit Fisto y Shaak Ti]] Kit Fisto se muestra con párpados en el episodio de The Clone Wars Lair of Grievous, a pesar de la publicaciones que decían que los nautolanos no tenian párpados. En el videojuego de Kinect Star Wars Fisto lleva un sable de luz azul. Existe la teoria no oficial de que Fisto sobrevivio a su pelea con Palpatine, en base a un par de detalles en esa escena, sin embargo, LucasFilm no ha confirmado esa teoría, lo que lleva a suponer que es un simple error de filmación. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic *''Tides of Terror'' * * * * *''Only the Force'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / junior novela *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / novela *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition (Traje)'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/kit_fisto_(a).jpg|cardname=Kit Fisto}} *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars Insider 94'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 37'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.8'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Secrets of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.23'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * *Fisto's lightsaber * Categoría:Maestros Jedi Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Consulares Jedi Categoría:Generales Jedi Categoría:Víctimas de la Purga Jedi Categoría:Nautolanos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Jedi